Parjures
by Hortensea
Summary: "Massacre d'une famille Sang-Pur, deux Mangemorts identifiés" titrait la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier du 23 décembre 1972. "Les Shafiq ont de nouveau payé leurs farouche opposition à l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui. Deux mois après le meurtre de Gordon Shafiq et sa compagne moldue, c'est au tour de son cousin Marvin et des siens de périr sous les assauts des partisans du Mage Noir."
1. La Une du 23 décembre

_Jamais identifiables en raison des masques qu'ils portent durant leurs raids de terreur, La Gazette du Sorcier a cependant pu obtenir, en exclusivité, des noms. Peut-être connaissiez-vous Andreï Dolohov et Albertus Carrow. Mais lequel d'entre vous aurait pu soupçonner qu'il s'agissait de Mangemorts ? Certainement pas leurs victimes._

 _ **Une prévisible tragédie ?**_

 _Mabel Shafiq née Slughorn était connue pour son tempérament volcanique. Sa tribune Obscurantism Mortem, appréciée comme décriée pour ses critiques subversives du Ministère de la Magie et des politiques Pro Sang-Pur s'alignait au caractère de sa propriétaire et rédactrice en chef. Elle s'est toujours ouvertement opposé à la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le taxant d'être un usurpateur fou-à-lier. Suite à l'assassinat de son cousin par alliance Gordon Shafiq, première victime d'ascendance pure du Mage Noir, elle l'accusa de parjure : « Il démarche les anciennes familles, clame œuvrer pour la pureté et suprématie de leurs sang, mais n'hésite pas à le faire couler sans la moindre vergogne » ._

 _Marvin Shafiq était bien que plus modéré que sa femme notamment dans ses opinions politiques. Ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien de combattre avec assiduité la montée du groupuscule Mangemort. La traque des membres de ce mouvement était d'ailleurs sa tête de proue en sa qualité de Chef du Département des Aurors._

 _Les enfants du couple étaient eux aussi présents au moment du drame s'étant déroulé dans la nuit du 21 décembre. Murray (18 ans), Mortimer (16 ans), Murphy (15 ans) et Moira (14 ans) étaient rentrés de Poudlard pour leurs vacances de Noël._

 _« Il s'attribue le titre de Lord mais ne mérite que celui de vile charogne » publia Mabel Shafiq la veille du drame, en réponse à une action d'intimidation sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette énième mais ultime provocation semble être ce qui a funestement scellé le destin de la famille au grand complet._

 _ **Bureau des Aurors en crise mais sur le pied de guerre.**_

 _Preston et Augusta Londubat ont immédiatement été placé sous protection du Ministère craignant des tentatives de meurtre à leurs encontre. Madame Londubat, née Shafic, est effectivement le dernier maillon représentatif de la lignée, journaliste principale pour Obscurantism Mortem de surcroît. Monsieur Londubat, lui, a été mis à pied de son poste d'Auror le temps que l'affaire soit résolue jugeant le cas trop personnel pour qu'il puisse être impliqué dans l'enquête._

 _Conformément aux procédures en vigueur, les baguettes de chacune des victimes ont été examiné. Elle ont confirmé que les Shafic s'étaient défendus avec hargne. Mabel Shafic ayant semble-t-il pu exterminer un des agresseur d'un Avada Kedavra avant d'être exécutée. La cause du décès du second assaillant dont le corps a été retrouvé demeure pour le moment inconnue._

 _Le Département des Aurors se retrouvant endeuillé de son dirigeant, Alastor Maugrey a été nommé à l'unanimité par l'assemble de ses collègues pour assurer l'intérim. Il est resté assez évasif quand au déroulement des investigations, mais un des Aurors responsable du dossier a déclaré avoir un « témoin clef de cette boucherie » en train d'être interrogé dans leurs locaux._

 _Le drame a néanmoins permis de révéler l'identité des deux Mangemorts. Le premier a avoir été identifié est Albertus Carrow, ce dernier s'était déjà fait remarquer durant les émeutes Sang-Pur contre les Droits Cracmol plusieurs mois plus tôt. Le second cadavre était celui d'Andreï Dolohov, ancien diplomate aux Affaires Étrangères et mécène d'œuvres de charité du Ministère de la Magie. Les demeures respectives des deux individus ont été perquisitionnées mais aucune trace de magie noir ou d'indices sur leurs acolytes ne fut trouvée. Le seul lien commun entre les deux hommes était la présence d'un tatouage représentant La Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche, emblème du Mage Noir._

 _ **Quid de l'avenir ?**_

 _« Ses crimes ne resteront pas impunis. Sa chute sera aussi prompte que son ascension, assure Eugenia Jenkins. Il n'est pas possible de constituer par l'injustice, par le parjure, par le mensonge, une puissance qui dure » . Cependant, les drames s'accumulent sans que Madame la Ministre de la Magie ne prenne de mesure. A l'approche des prochaines élections ministérielle, la Communauté Sorcière s'interroge plus que jamais quand à son aptitude à lutter et triompher contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

 _Article d'Hilary Jordan._

* * *

 **Note de l'Auteur: _  
_**

 **Bonjour à tous!**

 **Comme vous l'aurez comprit, l'article présenté plus haut est juste le prolongement du résumé, les choses sérieuses commenceront à partir du chapitre 2. A noter qu'il n'y aura pas plus de 3 chapitres pour cette production. Concernant le contexte, cela se déroule fin 1972, l'ascension de Voldemort a déjà commencé et c'est la toute première fois (du moins seconde à travers l'article) qu'il fait couler du Sang-Pur à travers sa conquête du pouvoir. A noter que certaines infos sont canoniques (les émeutes Sang-Pur pour les Droits Cracmol, Eugenia Jenkins en tant que Premier Ministre de la Magie) et dispos sur PotterMore.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que votre lecture fut agréable pour le peu que vous avez eu à vous mettre sous la dent. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	2. Des Cendres

Il était de fort bonne heure lorsque Minerva se réveilla ce matin là, elle ne sentit que le froid se répandre à travers son corps en s'extirpant de son lit. Elle n'était pourtant pas d'un naturel frileux, notamment en vertu des origines écossaises qu'elle revendiquait si fièrement. Demeurer au coin du feu de la cheminée de sa chambre ne régla pas le problème. Pas plus que s'abreuver d'un thé brûlant, accompagné de ces petits tritons au citron qu'elle aimait tant.

En s'approchant de la fenêtre qui donnait une vue appréciable sur le parc de Poudlard, elle constata que la verdure de l'herbe était recouverte par une immaculée givre. Elle eut une furtive pensée pour ses neveux et nièces : Marcia-Gale, Georgiana, Kester, Sorcha et Lennox nul doute que cette tribu d'enragés devait se faire une joie de célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année sous la poudreuse, notamment à coup de bataille de boules de neige ensorcelées. En ce mois de décembre 1972, Minerva avait exceptionnellement décliné l'invitation de ses frères pour réveillonner à Poudlard avec les élèves et certains de ses collègues. Fillius devant s'absenter, il manquait un professeur faisant acte de présence à l'école durant ces vacances, elle s'était donc naturellement proposée.

Bien qu'elle ne parvenait à se défaire de ce frisson glacé qui lui parcourait le corps, elle fit abstraction et s'évertua à corriger ses copies d'élèves de troisième année.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle était harnachée de son corset, surplombé d'une de ses robe de sorcière favorite, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Un sourire appréciateur se glissa sur ses lèvres en songeant que les femmes qui prenaient de l'âge avaient tendance à s'empaffer, alors que personnellement – et à l'approche de la cinquantaine - il n'en était rien pour elle. Elle ne regretta donc en rien la folie que lui avait coûté sa toilette faîte de jersey vert bouteille, acquise quelques semaines plus tôt chez Madame Guipure pour la coquette somme de vingt gallions. Une fois son strict chignon noué, et sa paire de lunettes carrées en place, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle d'un pas assuré afin d'y prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle se glissa par une porte dérobée pour arriver à la table des professeurs à laquelle elle s'installa. Elle fut surprise qu'Horace ne soit pas encore présent, puis se remémora qu'il avait donné une de ses fameuse – et à ses yeux si critiquable – petite soirée. Minerva abhorrait l'injustice autant que le favoritisme. Elle ne supportait pas non plus cette tendance qu'avait son collègue à vouloir flairer et s'approprier les « gens qui compteraient » pour en retirer quelques avantages ce fut notamment pour cette raison qu'elle avait décliné son invitation à son fameux Club à l'époque où elle était encore son étudiante.

Pomona vînt se vautrer sur la chaise encore libre à sa droite tandis que Pompom – qui n'était décidément pas du matin – soupira d'agacement. Si elle en jugeait la façon avec laquelle le jeune Peter Pettigrow somnolait au dessus de son jus de citrouille, l'infirmière n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal à démarrer sa journée, à moins que cela ne soit la perte momentanée de ses trois acolytes qui plongeait ce pataud dans un état second. Les bavardages des enfants étaient bien plus tonitruants qu'à l'accoutumée : la discipline était moins respectée en petit comité surtout en une telle période de l'année. Il y avait peu d'élèves restés pour les vacances : une quinzaine de Gryffondor, à peine plus de Pouffsouffle, les Serdaigle étaient par contre plus nombreux mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque des examens approchaient. Quand aux Serpentard, aucun n'avait gratifié l'assemblée de sa présence de si bon matin, elle se souvenait pourtant avoir croisé Severus Snape et Evelyn Rosier à la bibliothèque la veille si la présence du jeune garçon à Poudlard lui avait semblé légitime de part les clivages familiaux dont elle avait eu vent, Minerva n'était pas parvenue à s'expliquer celle de cette petite péronnelle surtout durant les fêtes de Noël.

Une symphonie de hululements se fit entendre : il était l'heure de recevoir le courrier ! Quelques bruissements d'ailes plus tard, et au fil que les volatiles planaient au dessus des tables de la Grande Salle, Minerva se retrouva en possession de plusieurs missives à son intention. Le brouhaha des élèves satisfaits de recevoir des nouvelles des proches, mais surtout des colis se fit entendre avec accalmie malgré leurs petit nombre. Elle entendit des cris rageurs provenant d'une table, Minerva lança un regard désapprobateur vers la source du bruit : deux perturbateurs Pouffsouffle – Denis Gregson et Brandon McKinnon - qui se disputaient comme des chiffonnier pour un bout de cake à la citrouille.

La chouette mandatée par la Gazette se posa à côté d'elle, attendant sa rétribution qu'elle ne tarda pas à lui donner lui permettant de reprendre son envol. Elle délaissa négligemment son exemplaire du quotidien, encore enroulé, à sa droite alors qu'elle décachetait ses lettres faisant fi du bruit de fond assez du bruit de fond. Elphinstone Ulquart, son ancien directeur de département ministériel de qui elle était restée très proche, lui souhaitait de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et l'invitait à dîner à Pré-au-Lard lors du second week-end de janvier. La revue Metamorphosis Inventionem, enchanté de l'article qu'elle leur avait soumis quelques semaines plus tôt, acceptait de publier la thèse sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis plusieurs mois.

Minerva ne se formalisa pas de l'étonnant silence qui pesa soudainement sur la Grande Salle, trop occupée à lire les nouvelles qu'elle venait de recevoir d'une ancienne élève lui réclamant une demande de stage. Pomona venait de lui subtiliser son exemplaire de la Gazette et entreprenait de l'ouvrir si elle en jugeait par le bruissement du papier.

« Par Merlin, s'exclama-t-elle choquée avec un hoquet de d'effroi en lâchant le journal. »

Minerva se redressa légèrement et jeta un œil en direction de sa collègue. Son regard se figea instantanément sur la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier qui titrait _**Massacre d'une famille Sang Pur**_. Ses iris descendirent lentement vers la photographie qui illustrait la dépêche. _**Les Shafiq**_. Un frisson parcouru tout le corps de Minerva. _**Périr sous les assauts des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres**_ _._ Une boule particulièrement désagréable se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle observait les six personnages se mouvoir sur le cliché. Les _**victimes**_. Les parents, _**Marvin**_ et _**Mabel**_ trônaient au centre de l'image assis sur des chaises, une vision rare connaissant leurs tempéraments hyper-actif. Tout en haut sur la gauche se tenait d'un air paisible _**Mortimer**_ , Attrapeur de Pouffsouffle. A coté de lui, se trouvait avec les yeux pétillants d'amusement _**Murray**_ , l'aîné de la fratrie, Serdaigle et Préfet-en-Chef. Juste quelques centimètres plus loin, le jeune _**Murphy**_ , habitué aux heures de retenues, bombait le torse avec la mine fière si représentative des Gryffondor. Et il y avait la gracieuse _**Moira**_ installée aux pieds du couple parental, soprano Serpentard de la chorale de l'école.

Son esprit fut happé par le reste de l'article. Par l'horreur de ce que cela représentait. Des conséquences que cela aurait, en ces temps déjà forts troublés. Elle ferma les yeux un instant songeant à toutes les choses qu'elle avait pensé ou faite jusqu'à à la découverte de cette tragédie. Tout était si insignifiant face à cela. _**Poudlard**_. Elle fit reculer sa chaise qui émit un grincement et se leva en ayant conscience que tous les regards étaient à présent diriger vers elle. _ **Rentrés pour les vacances de Noël**_. Plus jamais les enfants Shafiq ne reviendraient au château, ni ne fêteraient Noël. Elle ouvrit les paupières et le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut celui d'Erzebeth Rowle, préfète de Pouffsouffle et petite-amie de Murray Shafiq, qui était plus pâle que la mort et le visage noyé de larmes.

« J'imagine que vous avez tous déjà lu l'article en première page de la Gazette, s'adressa-t-elle à l'auditoire. Je vous demanderai à tous de retourner à vos salles communes et d'y demeurer jusqu'à ce que le Directeur ou moi-même venions vous y trouver.

Miss Rowle était en train de défaillir et ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir, d'un geste de tête, Minerva indiqua à Poppy d'aller prendre soin de la jeune fille, mais surtout de lui faire évacuer la salle. Pomona de son côté resté figée, les yeux rivés sur l'article maudit, annonciateur d'un chaos sans précédent durant les semaines à venir pour le corps professoral. Miss Rowle et Pompom venant de franchir le seuil de la pièce sous les regards de tous, en tant que Directrice Adjointe, Minerva poursuivit :

\- Il va de soit que la sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui est annulée, expliqua-t-elle sans qu'aucune protestation ne soit formulée tout en agitant sa baguette afin que les fanions aux armoiries de Poudlard ne revêtent leurs apparats de deuil. Vous comprenez que les circonstances imposent le respect qui est dû aux Shafiq, vos camarades disparus trop tôt et si injustement, et à leurs proches. »

D'un geste de main, elle indiqua aux étudiants présents qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Elle constata que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient la tête baissé, accusant le coup, alors que d'autres - notamment les plus âgés – serraient leurs baguettes avec leurs poings. Elle se racla rapidement la gorge, pour y chasser le trémolo d'émotion qui y était coincé, et pointa sa gorge avec sa baguette magique afin d'utiliser un des sorts que sa fonction de Directrice Ajointe lui octroyait, afin d'être entendue partout dans le Château : le Loqui Ubique.

« Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tout manquement à cette consigne sera très sévèrement réprimé, j'y veillerai personnellement. »

La consigne se répéterait à intervalle de cinq minutes durant les vingt prochaines afin de laisser le temps aux étudiants encore à l'extérieur de retourner à leurs quartiers.

Soudain, elle aperçu quelque chose virevolter vers elle, une note ensorcelée. Elle l'attrapa en plein vol de ses mains tremblantes mais résignées, elle provenait d'Albus. Il lui indiquait qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre les choses en main, qu'il devait se rendre d'urgence à Londres mais qu'il la retrouverait dès son retour à son bureau.

Son regard s'attarda de nouveau sur la Une de l'édition du jour, alors qu'un goût de cendre se répandait désagréablement dans sa bouche. _**Mabel Shafiq née Slughorn**_.

Minerva devait aller voir Horace.

Maintenant.


	3. Emerge le Phénix

Minerva marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs qui étaient déserts. Après tout, personne n'aurait souhaité se trouver sur son chemin, surtout après qu'elle eut averti qu'elle se chargerait personnellement de la discipline si elle trouvait des vagabonds désobéissants à traîner à travers le château. Sa renommée, notamment sa sévérité, était connue et crainte de tous mais avec respect.

Elle entendit des bruits un peu plus loin desquels elle décida de s'approcher pour réprimander les élèves qui avaient osé s'opposer à ses instances. Mais c'est une toute autre compagnie qu'elle trouva. Flottaient aux dessus du sol l'Esprit Frappeur de l'école les sourcils froncés, étrangement accompagnés par les fantômes des quatre maisons : Sir Nicholas, le Moine Gras, La Dame Grise et enfin le Baron Sanglant qui arboraient une mine navrée. Le plus surprenant était la présence du concierge Argus Rusard dont aucune animosité ne se dégageait envers Peeves qui lui avait pourtant donné la veille, encore une fois, bien du fil à retordre en ayant saccagé des salles de classe vides. Un miaulement réprobateur attira le regard de Minerva vers le sol afin d'y voir Miss Teigne, une chatte ramassée elle ne savait où et adoptée par Rusard deux ans et demie plus tôt. Ils se tenaient tous devant une inscription, qui n'avait pas figuré sur le mur lorsqu'elle avait emprunté le chemin dans le sens inverse pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. « Shafiq in Memoriam. _**Il s'attribue le titre de Lord mais ne mérite que celui de vile charogne**_ » ornait à présent la surface de pierre.

« C'est une tragédie. Quand je pense que j'ai croisé le jeune Murphy avant qu'il ne quitte le dortoir, déplora le spectre Gryffondor.  
\- Mortimer était un élève très apprécié, toujours prompt à rendre service, se souvînt celui de Pouffsouffle.  
La Dame Grise, de son côté, réprima un sanglot avant de planer et traverser un mur de manière à fuir la scène. Minerva aurait pu jurer voir quelques larmes – pourtant immatérielles - perler au coin de ses yeux, sans qu'aucune d'entre elles n'atteignent jamais le sol.  
\- Les femmes et leurs nerfs, s'excusa presque le Baron en un soupire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'eux. Laissons ces affaires aux vivants, compagnons, qu'ils pleurent leurs morts et les honorent. »

Le Moine Gras et Sir Nicholas ne tardèrent pas à disparaître eux aussi. Laissant Minerva avec Rusard et Peeves en une situation totalement inédite car dépourvue de cris et reproches. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir détacher ses yeux de cette _**ultime provocation**_ qui avait si _**funestement scellé le destin de la famille**_ , d'après la reporter de la Gazette.

« Tu devrais faire attention, Rus'mol, caqueta le farceur d'une voix inhabituellement lasse en se dématérialisant. Mimi a dit qu'elle inonderait l'école vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus pleurer elle-même. Le deuxième étage est déjà submergé. »

Le concierge ne releva même pas, pas plus qu'il ne se rua vers les escaliers comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Il se contenta de se saisir du chat et de se serrer contre lui alors que la bestiole ronronnait. Il caressait son crâne lentement.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir effacer le message sans magie, Professeur. Un septième année l'a fait apparaître sur la pierre en sortant de la Grande Salle, expliqua Rusard.  
\- J'en parlerai au Professeur Dumbledore mais il partagera sans doute mon avis de le laisser dessus. Poudlard a été bafoué à travers ce drame, l'école doit être **_sur le pied de guerre_** et exprimer sa fureur.  
\- C'était une gentille fille, la petite. Toujours polie, contrairement à tous ce ramassis de gamins insolents et mal élevés. C'est elle qui m'a amené Miss Teigne, le Professeur Slughorn n'en voulait pas et... »

Elle faussa compagnie à Argus sans plus de cérémonie, la mention d'Horace lui avait remémorer ou elle devait se rendre avec le plus grande urgence. Le pauvre homme devait déjà avoir reçu et parcouru le journal et être tout autant déchiré que désespéré par cette incommensurable perte. Mabel, sa nièce, était tout ce qu'il lui restait de famille, il l'avait élevé comme si elle était sa fille lorsque ses parents décédèrent suite à un accident de laboratoire. Minerva se souvînt soudainement avec quelle joie son collègue lui avait conté les noces de sa nièce, puis plusieurs années plus tard la fierté avec laquelle il avait exhibé les photographies de naissances puis de croissances de chacun des enfants. Cela enserra encore plus le cœur de écossaise.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle cheminait vers le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard, ses pensées se dirigèrent loin, très loin de Poudlard. Elles allèrent tout droit vers _**Preston et Augusta Londubat**_ qui devaient être particulièrement ébranlés par cette perte. Augusta avait toujours été tellement proche de son frère mais aussi de son cousin, à présent décédés. A l'annonce de l'assassinat de Gordon, elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle durant une semaine, elle avait même poussé Mabel à publier une critique assassine de ce meurtre dans leurs tribune Obscurantism Mortem. Minerva n'osait pouvoir prétendre savoir comment Augusta était à l'heure actuelle, ni la manière dont elle avait encaissé la nouvelle. Elle s'était toujours tellement bien entendu avec sa belle-sœur qui lui ressemblait sur bien des aspects n'était-ce qu'en terme de caractère. Une chose était cependant sûre : Augusta pouvait être une réelle Harpie quand elle le souhaitait... Ce devrait d'ailleurs plutôt être les Mangemorts qui devraient craindre _**des tentatives de meurtres à leurs encontre**_. Elle était très bonne duelliste de ce que Minerva se rappelait puisqu'elles avaient été élèves à Poudlard en même temps... nul doute que _**Madame Londubat**_ n'hésiterait pas à brandir sa baguette, surtout après tout le mal qui venait de lui être fait à elle et aux siens. Avant les vacances, Minerva avait reçu son fils, Franck, pour un entretien concernant son orientation... ce dernier avait manifesté son souhait d'embrasser la carrière d'Auror. Il était certain que ce terrible drame personnel alimenterait davantage son projet et qu'il ferait encore plus en son pouvoir pour concrétiser son objectif. Le jeune Londubat était très proche de ses cousins et de sa cousine... Minerva ne pouvait même pas soupçonner dans quel état devait être l'adolescent en apprenant que ceux avec qui il avait partagé son enfance lui avait été arraché.

Elle arriva enfin à destination, le cœur dont les battements étaient empreints de doute. Que trouverait-elle à dire ? Si tant est qu'Horace voudrait parler ? Mais surtout, comment allait-il réagir, lui si jovial à l'accoutumée ? Elle pénétra dans la salle de classe du professeur de Potion, elle savait que de part le bureau de ce dernier, il était possible d'accéder à ses quartiers privés. Il devait forcément être dans l'un de ces endroits. Elle traversa la pièce, effleurant quelques paillasses au passage, elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un laboratoire regorgeant de chaudrons depuis ses derniers cours en la matière... elle n'avait jamais trop apprécié ou excellé dans cette discipline de toute manière. Elle se trouva face à la porte donnant sur le bureau d'Horace. Elle donna quelques coups afin de manifester sa présence mais n'obtînt aucune réponse. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna délicatement, ce n'était pas verrouillé, elle s'autorisa donc à rentrer.

« Horace ? Appela-t-elle, sans qui que ce soit ne réponde. »

Elle s'approcha du bureau où régnait un désordre incroyable : les copies des élèves se mélangeaient aux revues gastronomiques auxquelles était abonné son confrère. Une plume traînait négligemment, l'encrier n'avait pas été refermé après son utilisation. Elle se détourna du pupitre pour s'avancer vers l'entrée des appartements privés de son collègue et constata qu'ils n'étaient pas verrouillés.

Elle s'aventura donc en faisant connaître sa présence, bien que personne ne manifesta la sienne en retour. Alors qu'elle poursuivait son chemin, elle marcha sur du papier, lorsqu'elle se recula pour voir ce dont il s'agissait, elle ne tomba pas sur du parchemin mais bel et bien sur les feuillets d'un journal. Celui de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle contourna ce tas de papier, annonciateur de si mauvaises nouvelles, sans prendre la peine de s'incliner pour le ramasser. Plus loin, une missive traînait, bien en évidence sur le sol:

 _[…] Je sais que tu es furieux, mon oncle. J'ai bien conscience de te trahir en m'apprêtant à publier ce que j'ai en tête, mais je n'en démordrai pas. Je pourrais vivre avec le sentiment d'avoir failli à la promesse que je t'ai faite, mais je ne peux pas déshonorer le serment que je me suis formulée à moi-même : celui de lutter contre les préjugés, de mettre à l'honneur la vérité et le triomphe de la justice. S'IL n'hésite pas à se parjurer sans le moindre remord de ce qui devrait être son essence-même, cela ne peut être mon cas. La mort de Gordon, ainsi que celles de toutes les autres victimes, ne doivent pas rester sans réactions ni conséquences. C'est le moment de bousculer leurs actions, de profiter de la faille qu'IL a lui même provoqué en bafouant ses belles promesses pour déstabiliser sa vague de recrutement... à l'annonce du meurtre d'un des héritier Shafic : de plus en plus de Sang-Pur ont commencé à penser à reculons avant de s'engager auprès de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ce n'est pas le temps de se s'incliner et faire profil bas, comme tu t'évertues à me le conseiller, mais bel et bien de hurler son indignation, de se rebiffer contre ce parvenu qui conduira le Monde Sorcier à sa perte, si on le laisse faire. Je t'ai déçu à l'approche de ces fêtes de Noël, mais de là à ce que tu refuses de te joindre à nous... je suis ulcérée. Je n'aime pas le chantage affectif dont tu veux faire preuve. Je te souhaite donc de méditer là-dessus et espère que tu changeras d'avis et consentira à passer Noël avec vous, ou à défaut le jour de l'An. Avec amour quoi qu'agacement, Mabel._

Elle aperçu quelque chose qui devait cruellement manqué à la Salle des Trophées, les insignes de victoires du Club de Duel des années 1947, 1948 et 1949 plus précisément, où rayonnait les initiales M.S. Mabel Slughorn devenue par la suite Mabel Shafiq. _**Les Shafiq s'étaient défendus avec hargne**_. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec une mère parvenue à se positionner en duelliste de rang internationale après sa sortie de Poudlard ? Minerva se remémora Mabel comme une adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer, avec une endurance rare et un sens de la stratégie qui lui permettait souvent de triompher sans trop de difficultés, même sans avoir le dessus physiquement. _ **Mabel Shafic ayant semble-t-il pu exterminer un des agresseur d'un Avada Kedavra avant d'être exécutée**_. Que n'aurait-elle pas été prête à faire pour essayer de protéger et sauver ses enfants ? Quelle mère aurait agit autrement ?

Des morceaux de verre étaient disséminés ici et là. Minerva ne tarda pas à voir des débris de cadre photos, ceux dans lesquels Horace avait l'habitude de conserver les photographies de son petit Club, illustrant les petites réunions sélectes desquelles il était si fier. _**Le drame a néanmoins permis de révéler l'identité des deux Mangemorts**_. Elle tâcha d'attraper le cliché sans se blesser et observa le groupe qui s'agitait dessus, il datait de 1943. _**Le premier a avoir été identifié est Albertus Carrow**_ , qui se tenait sur un fauteuil un verre de punch à la main tout en souriant à l'objectif. _ **Le second cadavre était celui d'Andreï Dolohov**_ , il était représenté en grande conversation avec un Tom Jedusor, dont Minerva avait oublié la perfection des traits, sous le regard d'une jeune fille que l'écossaise se rappelait être Esther Fawley.

Un bout de parchemin avait été laissé pour perdu dans le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce qui semblait avoir été retourné durant un accès de rage, de dégoût. Elle l'attrapa délicatement avant de le lâcher subitement. C'était un mot ensorcelé qui venait de lui brûler le bout des doigts :

 _Vous aviez promis qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille. Vous avez menti. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on déçoit un Seigneur des Ténèbres déjà fort mécontent. Regardez ce qu'il est advenu de votre précieuse nièce et de sa meute. Goûtez la saveur de votre parjure._

Minerva eu un relent de nausées qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à contenir. Par Merlin... Où que puisse être Horace, la désillusion avait du être grande et faire place à une horreur infinie.

XXXXX

« L'Ordre du Phénix, hein ? Les Mangemort nous riront au nez, Albus, argua une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, cella du nouveau Directeur du Département des Aurors : Alastor Maugrey.  
\- Cela me semble, au contraire, tout à fait approprié, Alastor.  
\- Renaître de ses cendres, je sais, je sais. Je ne suis pas contre le concept. Mais sincèrement, de là à utiliser un nom de piaf ? secoua négativement de la tête Maugrey. On parle d'un Mouvement de Résistance, pas d'une excursion en Soins aux Créatures Magiques !  
\- Loin de moi l'idée d'apposer mon droit de veto, mais vous devriez vous faire à l'idée. Un bonbon au citron ? ils sont délicieux, demanda le Professeur Dumbledore avant de réaliser la présence de sa Directrice Adjointe dans son bureau. Ah, Minerva, vous tombez bien, il y a une chose dont nous aimerions vous entretenir. »

 _ **Ses crimes ne resteront pas impunis. Sa chute sera aussi prompte que son ascension**_.

Du Mal peut parfois découler du Bien. Du moins c'est ce que Minerva avait envie de croire avec ferveur en cet instant, avec à l'espoir que lui insufflait ce fameux Ordre du Phénix. Et bien qu'elle aurait préféré lire d'autres nouvelles - des plus gaies, par exemple - , Minerva ne regrettait pas d'avoir parcouru la Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin là.


End file.
